


Proposal

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [27]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: American Sign Language, Ballet Dancer Cassandra Cain, Batfamily & Superfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Dinner, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Superfamily (DCU), Swan Lake references, selectively mute cassandra cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Stephanie Brown was not expecting this when she went to watch her girlfriend dance.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas/Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Violet Harper/Harper Row
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Kudos: 35





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway through writing this when I realized that I had spelled Steph's name wrong. I also finally learned where that minor and background relationship tag goes. I will not be going back and update fics with this, but I learned something new and feel better.

Stephanie bounced Timi on her knee as the lights in the theatre dimmed. They had some of the best seats in the house to watch Cass dance. Steph turned to glance at Tim who had Martha in his lap trying to get her to calm down. Giggling at her friend’s distress she turned back to the stage. The ballet they were seeing tonight was Swan Lake with Cass in the role of Odette.

The ballet was amazing, every twist and turn Cass made was liking watching water cascade from a waterfall, fluid and powerful. Thankfully the babies had fallen asleep pretty early on so they didn’t have to worry about them crying. At the end of the ballet, the family descended to praise Cass for her performance and they weren’t the only ones. Men and women alike flocked around Cass, many admirers had brought expensive bouquets of flowers or other trinkets to try and win Cass’ favor. With Timi on her hip, the single black rose she had bought suddenly didn’t seem like enough for her girlfriend.

Cass was starting to get overwhelmed with all the attention on her and people wanting her to speak with them. Words were still hard for her, unlike dance where you could communicate without speaking. Thankfully Jason and Jay stepped in for her and the two very muscular men’s glares scared off the worst of the people. She gave them both a small smile as she made her way over to Stephanie and Timi.

“Here I got this for you and it’s black because that’s your thing, you know,” Steph stammered out.

Cass took the rose and smiled at Steph before pulling her in for a hug. They would have stayed like that wrapped up in each other's arms if it wasn't for the slight fussing coming from Timi. Cass pulled back and swooped up the baby girl. Timi cooed at Cass and patted her face with her chubby hands.

“Timi seemed to like the dance, well the bit she saw before she fell asleep,” Steph commented. Her heart was warming at the sight of her daughter in her girlfriend’s arms.

“Surprise for you,” Cass said as she booped Timi’s nose. “Later at dinner.”

“Oh, okay I can’t wait,” Steph answered happily.

Cass handed Timi back to her mother and signed that she was going to change. She then moved her way through the people and towards her dressing room. Steph sighed as she watched her go. Tim slid up next to her and stole his namesake from her mother.

“So did Cass tell you about dinner?” He asked, bouncing Timi slightly.

“Just that there’s going to be a surprise for me at dinner. You wouldn’t happen to know what it is would you Mr. detective?” She replied, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. “Also why did you take my baby, don’t you have your own?”

“One she’s Kon’s daughter and two Clark took her to coo over his granddaughter and then complain to Bruce that he’s too young to have a granddaughter,” Tim explained.

“Oh and since your ovaries are missing your baby you decided to steal mine,” Steph teased.

All she got was Tim rolling his eyes at her and a head shake. At that moment Cass came back in a stunning black silk dress. It has a straight floor-length skirt, a slight v-cut, and wrist-length lace sleeves. Cass looked stunning in it and she took Stephanie’s breath away.

“Come. Alfred ready for us,” She said, holding an arm out for Steph to take. Walking out to the limo they squeezed in by Harper and Violet on Cass’s right and Duke and Prince.

“Thank god for Zatanna and Zach turning this limo into the TARDIS.” Steph thought as they crammed the whole family into the limo. Bruce and Clark were the last ones in and Bruce tapped on the dividing window to tell Alfred that everyone was in. The limo pulled forward and they were off. Steph spaced off as everyone started congratulating Cass again.

The restaurant they pulled up to was a five star, fancy-schmancy, restaurant that Steph could have never afforded before she met the bats. Dinner was always an affair, but for some reason, everyone was on their best behavior, even the demon brats Dami and Nasia. This made her very suspicious, especially because everyone seemed to be keeping a secret from her. It infuriated her bat-sense that she couldn’t figure out what it was. This was literally her job as Spoiler was to spoil secrets, damn bats and their ability to keep secrets.

Seph glared at her steak before stabbing it with her knife as she pondered over what everybody was keeping from her, well besides her baby who was being passed around to all her family members without kids.

Suddenly the room got deadly quiet which was weird for a superbat family gathering. Steph looked up from mutilating her dinner, only to drop her knife on the table as her hands rushed up to cover her mouth.

There on one knee was Cass with a black gold and amethyst ring in a black ring box. Cass looked up at Stephanie and smiled. “Stephanie Brown, would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife, please?” Cass asked, the speech had obviously been practiced many times as for Cassandra to get it that clean and long.

Steph felt tears roll down her cheeks as she nodded. Talking through the emotional lump in her throat she replied, “Oh god yes, yes, yes, a million times yes Cass!” She leapt into Cass’ arms and kissed her. Cheering erupted from the family as Cass slipped the ring onto Stephanie’s finger.

“Yay!” Timi called from her place in Tim’s arms.

Steph laughed at her daughter before sweeping her into her arms. Cass came and wrapped her arms around her fiancée, oh wasn’t that a great thought, and baby. Steph smiled as she had her family flock around her to offer congratulations. What a perfect day she thought as Cass placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering what Cass's dress and the ring looked like her are the links.
> 
> Cass's dress - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bb/fb/9d/bbfb9d28e63f606e681cc57643108d65.jpg
> 
> The ring - https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51npYN7thhL._AC_SY400_.jpg


End file.
